


Midnight Walks and Moogle Dust

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, brotherhood age, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio invites Ignis to come trick or treating with him and Iris. Flirting and fluff ensues.





	Midnight Walks and Moogle Dust

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the amazing Hanatsuki89 <3

Ignis hurried down the citadel steps, beelining for his favorite coffee shop. Outside of the glass door front, he saw a familiar hoodie-clad figure. Gladiolus Amicitia turned as he heard the footsteps approaching, a smile tugging his lips. 

"Hey Iggy." 

"Hello, Gladio." Ignis smiled politely to his friend. He fidgeted his briefcase hand to hand, and cleared his throat. He had an awful crush on the Prince's Shield, one he had yet to act upon more than the occasional shared coffee. "Would you care to join me?" He gestured to the door of the shop, festooned in orange and black paper pumpkins. 

Gladio's lips fell into a pout, one that made Ignis's heart sink. 

"I-I'm sorry, Iggy. I gotta get home, I'm taking Iris trick-or-treating. I was just gonna grab something and go." 

"Oh." Ignis replied, trying to mask his disappointment. He glanced away from Gladio. "Another time then." 

"Well-" Gladio gestured with his hand, and Ignis thought for a second he meant to rub his arm in an effort to apologize. He pulled away, and rubbed the shaved back of his head instead. "Why don't you come with us?" 

Ignis tilted his head slightly, causing his tawny bangs to slide in front of his face. He shifted them away with a quick flit of his hand. 

"I've...not been since Noct decided he was too grown." 

Gladio chuckled, his brow raising at the subtle dig.

"Oooh, cold, Iggy. C'mon, I'm sure Iris would love to have the company." Ignis deliberated a moment. Could this be Gladio's effort in asking him out? Nonsense, he thought. He was over the Amicitia compound enough to be family, a invitation only made sense. "C'mon. What would be better than a nighttime stroll with me?" Gladio teased gently. 

Ignis bowed his head as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, and shifted his fallen hair from his face again. He looked up at Gladio, and nodded, clearing his throat to try to swallow down his own awkwardness. 

"If you insist." 

Gladio's lips parted into a smile wide enough to bare his teeth. 

"You won't regret it, Iggy, I promise. I gotta get going though, or she's gonna pounce me like a coeurl kitten. See you soon." Gladio waved to Ignis as he turned, and bolted down the street. 

"See you...soon?" Ignis waved, though Gladio was long gone. "Oh...he forgot to get his coffee...Would be kind of me to bring some in thanks, I suppose." Ignis spoke quietly to himself, as he watched the path where Gladio had previously been. 

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

"What could be better than a night time stroll?" Gladio grumbled to himself. "Uh, anything else apparently, because I'm -so- dumb." 

"Yeah ya are!" He heard a tiny female voice from behind flower bush beside the front door, followed by giggles. 

"Iris! Get out here!" He crossed his arms as the little girl wiggled out from the bush, still giggling. "What has Dad said about eavesdropping?" 

"He says I'll be a good spy one day!" 

Gladio rolled his eyes as he stomped at her, and she took off running into the house. 

"Go get changed, moogle brain!" He called after her. 

"Make me, behemoth butt!" She yelled back. 

Gladio walked inside, closing the door behind him. He toed his shoes off beside the door, and walked to flop face forward on the couch. 

"Gladioooo!" He heard Iris calling from upstairs. "I need help!" 

He groaned into the pillow. Never a dull moment. 

"Coming, Moogle brain!"

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ignis arrived to the Amicitia household, a carrier of three beverages carefully balanced in one hand as he knocked. He heard the thumps of tiny feet approach, before he heard the click of a deadbolt lock, and the knob turn to reveal a bright red pompom. 

"Oh-Excuse me, Miss Moogle. I'm not sure I have the right house." 

He watched her hands scramble up to the oversized white fleece hood, and pull it back enough to be able to see. 

"Iggy, it's me! Iris! Do you like my costume?!" She ran a few steps back to display her handiwork. A floppy ear hooded, white fleece moogle suit, with a pale purple belly. The suit ended with elastic around her ankles, which she topped with frilly white socks. "Look, look!" She wiggled her hands around, and he noticed the sleeves had attached mittens with pastel purple claws at the ends, and blood on the tips. He tilted his head slightly at them, until he got a look at her face and realized she had fake blood trailing from her mouth as well. "I'm an attack moogle!" 

"An...attack moogle. Is your brother an attack moogle as well?" Ignis asked as he stepped in, and shut the door behind him. He held the smaller cup out to her, which she took carefully between her mittens. 

"No!" She replied in a huff. "He didn't want to be. Said he had something cooler to be." 

Ignis walked further in with Iris close behind. He set the coffees down on the table, and turned back to face her. 

"Is that so? Oh-" Iris tossed her head back to free herself of her hood, and he noticed the sparking purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. "-You've makeup on, who did that for you?" 

"Gladdy bought it for me, but I did it! It's a little smudgy, but I'm a pro!" She flopped on the couch, and kicked her feet as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Ignis smiled at Gladio's nature towards his little sister. He truly was a soft one underneath his hard exterior. He sat his briefcase on the couch, and glanced up toward the steps as he heard a voice. 

"Iris, are your shoes down there?!" Gladio's voice. He felt his butterflies return, and turned his attention to his coffee. 

"No, but Iggy is!" She called from the couch, not moving. Ignis heard a door shut, and footsteps down the stairs. He turned to look, coffee still in hand, and simultaneously almost regret that he had, and also couldn't look away. 

Gladio had styled his dark hair into a messy, slicked back hawk, between two large black horns. He wore a tight, dark purple tank top, with ragged slashes and fake blood down the side, over jeans and half-laced combat boots.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here." As Gladio approached and spoke, Ignis realized he had fake fangs over his teeth. His lips parted, and throat threatened to let a tiny noise of lusting out. He swallowed to stifle it, and gestured back at the coffees on the table. 

"Nothing to worry about. I brought you coffee, as well."

"And Iris a treat too, I see." Ignis watched Gladio look at his sister, and motion at him. Iris stared at him a moment before looking sheepishly at the cup. 

"Thank you, Iggy." 

"You're welcome, Iris." He smiled kindly at her, before turning his attention to Gladio. "I'm sorry I'm underdressed for trick or treating, I-" 

"-OOH WAIT!" Iris yelled, interrupting Ignis's thought. Both young men looked at her as she hopped from the couch, and placed the empty sounding cup on the table. She grabbed Ignis around his wrist, and practically dragged him upstairs. 

"Oh! I'll be back in a moment, Gladio!" He followed the girl upstairs, and was pulled into her room. She closed the door behind him. Ignis looked around at the warm room. He couldn't remember a time when he had actually been inside of it. It bore the decoration of not a young girl, but of a woman. A room borne of a mother's love for her only little girl, warm, and protective. Deep burgundy walls, and a canopy bed with golden colored sheets. A rose and vine motif covered one wall, partially obscured by a shelving unit covered with plush moogles of varying styles and sizes.

The young girl pushed Ignis to sit on the foot of he bed, and ran to rifle through her closet. 

"Iggy, I have just thing-" She said as she continued to search. She returned with a pair of moogle wings made of dark purple leather in one hand; in the other she carried a headband with fluffy white moogle ears, and a spring with a dark red pom in the center. "-here!" 

Ignis looked at the accoutrement, and quickly noticed them not to be sized to her. 

"Your brother's former costume, I assume?" 

"Mmhm!" She nodded excitedly, and moved over to Ignis. She carefully placed the headband over his head, and adjusted the sides of the molded plastic. "Luckily for you, I was smart enough to make it adjustable!" 

"You made all of this, Iris?" Ignis asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. She nodded again, clearly proud. 

"With help from Jared, of course!"

"You're very good." She reached to Ignis' collar, and unbuttoned the top two buttons, while muttering something about it being too stuffy for a moogle. She paused as she realized Ignis' comment, and smiled wide at him. 

"Thank you! Here, put this on, and I can fix it." 

She held the winged holster to him. He felt over the wings, surprised at the metal boning inside of them. Jared was truly a talented man. He slipped his arms inside of it, and held it taut as she adjusted it. 

"You know, Iggy. Gladdy thinks you're really cute." She whispered as she adjusted the holster, as if her brother would hear her. 

"Does he now?" Ignis asked, his brows raising at the little girl's cheekiness. 

"Mmhm." She nodded as she tugged the holster strap tight to Ignis, and flopped down on the bed beside him. "Why else would he ask you out?" 

The question caused Ignis to chuckle, and smile apologetically at Iris. 

"He's not asked me out." 

Iris narrowed her eyes at Ignis, before shrugging, and sighing. She leaned to grab a pair of short black boots from the floor and tug them on. 

"He's hopeless." 

Ignis leaned over to pat Iris on the head. 

"It's true, so be nice to him."

Iris nodded, and giggled. 

"Okay, Iggy. Go let him see your costume!" She waved her hand at the door, motioning for him to leave.

"Alright, alright." Ignis stood, and took his leave of the room. He descended the steps, and saw Gladio turn to look. 

"Wow..." Gladio muttered, just audible enough for Ignis to hear. 

"Come now, it's nothing special." 

"No, you..." Gladio's voice trailed off. Ignis tilted his head, waiting for him to continue. "Those wings look way better on you than they would on me." He reached over to gently push the pom pom hovering over Ignis's headband. "Uh-was Iris ready?"

"I believe so, yes." 

"Iris! Let's go!" Gladio called upstairs. Ignis took the chance to eye over the slashes in his shirt, at the peek of bloodied skin beneath them. 

"Coming!" She called back, and Gladio heard her bedroom door shut from upstairs. 

"Don't make me come up there and tickle the moogle dust out of you!" Like a shot of Ramuh's lightning, the little girl ran past them, a bag clutched tight in her hand, and out the door. "Hey! Not too far!"

Ignis looked at the path the girl had taken, a little surprised at the sheer speed at which she ran past. 

"She's been practicing." He muttered, before turning to Gladio. "Ah, Gladio, I'm not certain moogles are ticklish." 

Gladio held a finger out to him, his brows furrowed and lips downturned in a huff. 

"Don't you sass me too, or i'll-" He moved his hands to motion squeezing. "-test my theory on you too, Moogle Prince." 

"You wouldn't-Wait, Moogle Prince?"

"Yeah, makes me a guard behemoth." Gladio grinned wide, and gestured for Ignis to exit. 

"Ah, in that case, I shall gladly play your prince for the evening." The words escaped him before he could stop them, and he hurried out of the house after Iris. 

~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~

Gladio and Ignis stayed along the side walk as Iris ran up to each door, and happily raised her bag to the occupant for candy. Ignis couldn't be happier. The weather was beautifully crisp for the season, and he was able to walk side by side with Gladio without the overbearing fetters of responsibility. The only was he would have preferred it, is if he could hold the shield's hand, and steal the little affectionate touches he wanted to. 

"Gladdy, Gladdy!" Iris asked, pointing to a door. "Isn't that Prommy's house?"

Gladio and Ignis looked to the door, and Ignis nodded. 

"It is, yes. Perhaps Noct is there, as well." He offered, full well knowing the little girl's crush on the prince. She puffed her cheeks out, and ran to the door. Ignis and Gladio followed her to the door, arriving as she pounded on it.

Prompto opened it, a large bowl of individually wrapped treats in his hand.

"Oh! Hey guys! What are you this year, Iris?" She raised her clawed mittened hands, and let out a tiny roar. 

"I'm an attack moogle!" 

"Niiiice." Prompto approved, and held to bowl down for her to take her pick. She snatched a small bag of mini pretzels, and dropped them into her sack. 

"Oh, hey Iris, thought I heard you." She heard the Prince's voice, and her head flew up from her sack. She immediately wiggled side to side, taking a demure stance.

"H-Hi Noct."

The prince gestured at Gladio behind her. 

"I see you brought your guard dog, too."   
Gladio stomped a foot, and reared back. He snarled, and growled as if he meant to charge at Noct. The prince only scoffed, and gestured at him. "Iggy, you really gotta put a leash on him." 

Gladio stopped, and glanced back at Ignis, who could feel the flush on his cheeks. He could only hope it was masked by the evening. 

"My apologies, Noct. I'll be sure to get one for him." 

"Have fun, guys!" Prompto waved as he shut the door, and Gladio moved back to Ignis, a slight scowl on his face. He waited until Iris was out of earshot to grumble. 

"I'm gonna kick his ass at training tomorrow, Iggy." 

Ignis walked slightly in front of him, keeping his eyes on Iris. 

"He was only teasing, Gladio." Gladio growled in response, and Ignis snorted a little laugh. "You truly do sound like a behemoth, now." 

"Oh, that's it, I'm adding moogles to the menu!" Ignis felt Gladio's hands grab him on either side, and tug him back. They squeezed him, digging his fingertips in an effort to tickle him. Ignis giggled, and squirmed side to side. He twisted his head, and realized just how close he was to Gladio, their faces almost touching. He felt Gladio's hands still as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I-I'm not sure how moogles taste, Gladio..." He exhaled, and waited, so close to Gladio's lips, but anxious to close the gap without the shield's prompting. He noticed Gladio bite his lip, and swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. Gladio let him go, and cleared his throat awkwardly. He shoved a hand in his pocket, and gestured with the other. 

"We should, uh. We should catch up with her. We're gonna have to turn around soon." 

Ignis watched as Gladio took a few hurried steps to catch up to his little sister. He could feel his heart pound in his chest, he had been so close to kissing him. He rubbed his palms on his trousers, certain he was clammy from being in such an intimate proximity to him. 

"Iggy!" Iris ran up to him, Gladio close behind. "Can I have another hot chocolate?" 

"It would be your brother's choice, Iris."   
Gladio shook his head at both of them. 

"Dad'll kill me if you're hanging from the ceiling when he gets home." 

"Ugghhh. You're no fun, Gladdy." 

Their walk home was mostly uneventful, save for Iris having to yell at a group of older boys to move when they wouldn't let her trick or treat. Gladio had to step in, which led to them dispersing in all directions with incredible speed. 

Once home, the bag of candy was spilled over the table. 

"You can have one piece tonight, shortcake. Go upstairs, read your book. I'll be up to tuck you in in an hour." 

Iris looked over the pile of candy before pointing out a small lollipop. 

"Is that one okay?" Gladio took the lollipop between his hands, and inspected it, before handing it to her. "Thanks, Gladdy. Bye bye, Iggy!" 

"Good night, Iris." Ignis waved as Iris took off running upstairs. Gladio moved to the kitchen to grab a bowl to put the inspected candy in, and returned, setting it on the table by the pile of candy. 

"You wanna help me inspect this?" Gladio asked quietly. Ignis nodded, and scooted closer to the pile. He took a piece of candy and inspected the wrapper, before depositing it in the bowl. Awkward silence between them, and the clink of tossed candies in the bowl. "Hey, uh...Iggy..." 

"Yes?" He asked, reaching forward to toss a candy in the bowl. 

"I'm sorry for tickling you earlier." 

"Hm?" Ignis tilted his head slightly, before shaking it. "No apologies necessary, Gladio. I didn't mind." 

"Really?" Gladio asked, scooting a little closer to him. "Cause your giggle was -really- cute." 

"So long as you don't make a habit of it, I-Did you just say cute?" Ignis looked at Gladio, finally seeing the look of desire in his eyes. He watched the Shield bite his lower lip, and nod. He moved to scoot close enough for their legs to touch. 

"Gladio...would you like to kiss me?" 

"Can I?" 

"Yes!" Ignis scoffed out in a laugh. "Gods, yes, ple-" Gladio placed his hand on the back of Ignis' head, and pulled their lips together, muffling Ignis's words. Ignis closed his eyes, and moved closer to embrace Gladio. He felt Gladio's free arm wrap around him, and tug him gently on top of him. Gladio pulled away, and Ignis opened his eyes to look over him. In all of his dreams, he never imagined their first kiss would be while Gladio had fake fangs and horns, and fake blood all over him. 

Ignis felt Gladio's hand gently tickle over his underarm, and he burst into giggles. He burrowed his face into the crook of Gladio's neck, and snuck a kiss to his jaw. 

"Ahh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy getting to make you giggle like that, Moogle Prince." 

"Mn...does this...make me a moogle boyfriend?" Ignis asked as he adjusted himself in Gladio's grasp. 

Gladio looked down and him, and nosed the bangs from his face. 

"Do you want to be my moogle boyfriend?" 

Ignis's lips pulled into a smile, and he leaned to reciprocate the nuzzle. 

"I think just boyfriend, should suffice."


End file.
